


Lioness of Gold

by WolfishlyBloody



Category: DCU, Under the Red Hood
Genre: F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-17
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2020-03-06 19:15:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18857365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfishlyBloody/pseuds/WolfishlyBloody
Summary: This work doesn't follow any main storyline within the DCU and I'm unfamiliar with the universe as it never really caught my attention however I still enjoy it.This story follows the life of my OC who is Deathstroke's loyal apprentice. He sends her to Gotham on an assignment with no foreseeable end, the assignment is to survive on her own with minimal help from him. She will not join the 'good side' and will remain a permanent evil person.





	1. Chapter 1

As the trees bent to the helicopter, leaping out the wind beating against my back, landing I surveyed my surroundings prepared for any form of hostilities. Turning around I raised my hand waving it at the pilot to go and collect the rest of his money. Pressing my foot down I pushed off sprinting to the entry point. Static came through my earpiece scrambling the message, “Report.”   
"No hostiles encountered, approaching entry point Sir,” I replied matching the gruffness of Deathstroke.  
“Good.” And then static ensued scrambling the message. 

 

Hanging back when reaching the entry point checking for any security cameras. Seeing none I padded forward kneeling down gripping the grate with the tips of my fingers and hoisting it upwards… Gagging I fell back from the stench. An air filter slid down from my main headpiece which added to my mask and fitted it perfectly. Taking my time, embracing the clean, fresh and wondrous air, jumping down landing in the water faster than a lion I leapt onto the sidewalk. Looking down my golden boots stained with colours likely made from unmentionable things! “I am going to MURDER Deathstroke when I finish this assignment.” I thought to myself growling while storming toward the second entry point. 

Nearing the exit lost in thought…the screams finally pieced my conscious causing me to whip my head around and check behind me before I do anything else, “Deathstroke would punish me if he knew I zoned out, goddammit…all I can do now is go check out what’s causing the screams. Reaching the second grate which appears to of been wrenched open by something that does not value stealth. Coming closer I then began to hear more noises such as sirens, roars, screams (obviously), cars getting thrown around, in short out of the ordinary things in most cities, but probably extremely ordinary here. 

 

Peering over the edge I saw upturned cars or “squashed” cars, turning around I saw a reptilian creature which name escapes me. “Killer Croc” I whispered to myself as I remembered his name. As Killer croc continued on his rampage I took my time learning his fighting style in case I had to fight him at a later stage, taken out of my musings as a hero joined the battlefield. 

Nightwing flew onto Killer croc sending attack after attack and putting in some admirable combos as well. Jumping up and out of the sewers, the air filter sliding up, taking a second to enjoy pure natural air…only to be cut short from a flying car which I barely dodged, another thing Deathstroke would punish me for. 

Wishing to get another angle on this fight I took to the rooftops, which also lowered the chance of getting a car thrown at me… “Hmmm Nightwing seems to incorporate many flips and gymnastics into his battle moves, he also doesn't seem afraid of heights.” I thought to myself thinking of ways to use this against him.

“Care to tell me why you’re watching Nightwing and Croc fight?” Inquired a female voice behind me causing me to whirl around cursing at myself in my mind at allowing someone to sneak up on me a SECOND time, but seeing who it was I stopped cursing.   
“Studying.” I replied bluntly which voiced “Don’t ask why”. Batgirl leaned on her hip putting weight on her foot which is a sign of a possible lunge, which she did. 

Jumping over her I kicked her in the back rolling, when I stood up I saw her standing there with Nightwing beside her. Narrowing my eyes in annoyance that I’d have to deal with two of them. Growling I jumped over them onto the street, rolling I got out of their hit range looking for Killer Croc. 

Seeing a large GPD van I took a guess on that’s where Croc is, taking out an explosive I placed it carefully on the door of the van. “DON’T BLOW IT UP!!!” I heard Nightwing and Batgirl shout in unison, causing me to look over my shoulder and flash them a sly, small grin. Jumping on the roof of the van turning on my heel I held a detonator in my hand for the world to see, then I pressed it. Jumping off the van as it rocked on its side. A tremendous roar followed that of rage and revenge, grinning to myself I walked into an alley, reappearing on a roof.


	2. Chapter 2

My communicator crackled into life “Report.” Came the gruff and no funny business voice of Deathstroke.  
“I am in Gotham Sir and my presence is now known by civilians, GPD, Nightwing, Batgirl and Killer Croc,” I replied awaiting reprimand from alerting my presence so soon. My communicator crackled signalling that I’m getting no reply which surprised me, but I realized that he’s letting me do my choices and he won’t say anything. I smiled a bit. 

Running, ignoring all sounds behind me awaiting one specific sound…Footsteps. Taking a corner, I threw some sticky grenades on the floor while I ran, unsuspecting footsteps followed up, just as I pressed the button. The heat hit my back as did a very heavy weight making me fall flat on my face. 

Groaning I got up to my feet, ‘I seriously need to work on my location when exploding something, if Deathstroke saw that he'd have my head for sure.’ I mentally lectured myself at how dangerous that could've been. Picking myself up I began to run again my armour taking most of the hit. 

 

Crouching down the sun setting in front of me casting an amazing combination of colours on a city full of evil, “huh, ironic that I find sunsets colourful because I’m evil, even though that’s a subjective view, but that golden shade looks amazing though.” I thought to myself. A North Refrigeration truck drove into the alleyway, “my ride has a ride” I purred softly to myself out loud as a man climbed out, narrowing my eyes I waited to see what he would do… 

Taking out a graffiti can he walked up to the wall, rattling it he raised and sprayed golden covered paint, my symbol appeared and when he stepped back I un crouched placing myself in full view. He twisted around freezing when he saw me, the canister of paint fell out of his hand, upon that sound I jumped down approaching him. “You-you’re Golden Lioness, right?” he stuttered. Leaving a couple of seconds of silence, I nodded stepping to the side so he has a clear pathway to the van. 

 

  
The van did a sharp u-turn, exiting the alley. My eyes looked at everything, the firearms the thugs are holding to the seats the top of the van even the lock on the van door! But it’s my hearing that really took the prize, my golden ears heard what's going on in the comm pieces in their ears and outside. “So, this is the Golden Lion? huh, I expected something less gold and more lionish,” spoke one of them and I rolled my eyes at his idiocy.   
“Shut up and focus on the road,” said a gruff voice which I only assumed would be the boss of the van. 

Outside though, nothing sounded particularly interesting just the average cars passing us. I settled into my seat and once again observed my surroundings going over every exit, weapon and surrounding object that could become a problem. 

“Are you in the van?” The voice crackled through my ears, the bottom bit of my mask slid down with an inaudible snap allowing me to communicate with Deathstroke without worrying about eavesdroppers. 

“I am in the van sir, permit me this question but does the ‘North Refrigeration’ company belong to The Penguin?”   
“Yes, it does, he is going to be your current business partner while you complete your assignment. Catwoman will also become a possible ally due to your… similarities.” My mind absorbed this information as my mask opened up files on ‘Catwomen' AKA Selina Kyle, filing that away to look at later.  
Pausing for a moment, wondering if my next question would overstep my bounds, “Sir, you never fully explained my assignment and what happens if I face any of the heroes located in Gotham or a hostile super villain?” my question did overstep my boundaries a little bit, but all I want to know is what to do if either possibility occurs.  
“I have trained you to face the Batman and many of the super villains Gotham has to offer, do not engage the Joker, even I would not want to walk into a room with him unless we are on equal terms, I advise you to not consider meeting him,” he paused, “you’re assignment does not involve a strict assignation, more me letting you look after yourself in a hostile environment, naturally I have given you one of my safe houses and a couple of files to look at to be fully immersed in the underworld of Gotham, I also expect you to be able to find contracts on your own, naturally some will know of you and will be interested, the money will be yours to place in your bank account and I expect you to be able to look after the place well. You will also have to create a fake ID but I have created some guidelines in one of the files. A day job is not advised but to keep up with your persona do it until it isn’t required.” The line scrambled off as Deathstroke finished informing me of what I need to know. Saving it as an audio file, I felt a warm feeling within my chest as I was allowed to look after myself, I’d make Deathstroke proud.

Feeling the van slow to a halt the men stirred and they all piled out in a back alley, drawing up a quick map inside my mask noticing that I was at a club, looking into it more realizing that this belonged to The Penguin. Following the men out the door slammed behind me and it rumbled away. “The boss wants to meet ya.”  
Nodding he turned around before roughly opening the door to loud talking voices and loud jazz music. Slipping through the door overtaking the other men as he leads me through the bustling kitchens before taking a side door into a passageway with the light bulbs exposed. Stopping at a door knocking a squeaky come in was heard, nodding at me he opened the door to a fancily furnished office, stepping past him ignoring his presence and the sound of the door closing behind me.

“So, you must be Deathstroke's protégé hmm?” his voice is very squeaky, but I nodded confirmation politely. “Please take a seat, and I am aware that your master has provided you living accommodations and that I will be your current boss until notified otherwise,” he raised an eyebrow at my seated form, nodding in confirmation he continued on, “he also said that Black Mask would also be appropriate for you to acquire work from. Well, that is all, I believe that it would be appropriate for you to have a week to get used to the city after that I should have a couple of assignments for you to complete, plenty of killing I assure you.”  
“Thank you, Sir.” I said my, head bowing in thanks, standing up I said, “I’ll be taking my leave but a week is appropriate for me.” Twisting around opening the door and exiting the posh office, the lit hallway as empty as before minus a couple of half-closed doors with dim light escaping from them. Opening up a map in my mask the bottom half sliding up as Deathstroke's safe house came into view before planning out a specific route.

Slinking out into the back alley before jumping up to the roof, scanning the area before beginning the run towards the safe house. Having passed the halfway mark without encountering any hostiles seeing the safe house, the blind draped across hiding all inside. Slipping down the fire escape unlocking the window with its triple locks and codes. Climbing in, the cold dusty air meeting me and providing welcome.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no idea where I am going with this story XD


End file.
